


home (and the things that make it so)

by lovvkke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Apartment, College, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, there's so much fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovvkke/pseuds/lovvkke
Summary: Kyoutani blinks slowly. He’s caught by a warm feeling and leans against the wall, just reveling in how fucking domestic everything is.They have all the time in the world now. They're sophomores in university with a shared apartment and a smug cat. They're also in love.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	home (and the things that make it so)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece for Kyouhaba Week in 2016 and I found it in my unpublished folder today, almost four years later. 
> 
> I hadn't planned to write anything in a long time, but this was soft and I'm feeling some sort of way. The past few days I've been thinking of past relationships. Moments when you don't have to do anything and still enjoy the other person's company. Being tired in college and crashing at your partner's place. Falling asleep while watching shows together. 
> 
> Enjoy.

They go home and finally home is their apartment. It’s not sneaking around to Kyoutani’s house. Or worse to Yahaba’s place, complete with a set of strict parents.

They have their own apartment close enough to the university and cheap enough for them to afford. 

Kyoutani waits for Yahaba on Wednesdays and Thursdays. In turn, Yahaba waits for Kyoutani on Mondays. On Tuesdays, they get to stay in. Occasionally, they’re lucky enough to not be drowning in work and throw in a date. 

Today is a Thursday and they’re sophomores in university now. Kyoutani has had two years to familiarize himself with the stone steps of the library and the cold marble that’s under him, framing the front doorway. The location has proven itself to be a great place to sit and wait for Yahaba. 

Sometimes he takes out a volleyball magazine, but more often than not, like now, Kyoutani thinks. Pulls apart the things that have led to his life and he’s pretty grateful. He makes a mental reminder to let Yahaba know later, when they’ll preferably be covered in a soft blanket. 

It’s taken him some time, but Kyoutani finally gets it. It’s not a miracle anymore that Yahaba is Kyoutani’s boyfriend. He doesn’t need a reality check. They’re both past that. Instead of thinking about things that he spent months too long thinking about at Seijou, he thinks about their, or more accurately, Yahaba’s cat waiting in the apartment.

He thinks about the cat, Aster, with her sleek gray fur and her snarky grin. He thinks about Yahaba’s teasing smile when he holds her, and he wonders where Yahaba is. 

The days are getting longer now, but all Kyoutani wants is to go home, take off his shirt and take a nap with Yahaba who’s bound to be tired after Economics. There will probably be no protests on Yahaba’s end. 

  
  
  


There are. 

  
  
  


Yahaba slips his hand out of Kyoutani’s when he steps up to the door of their apartment. He expertly unlocks the door and cocks his head at Kyoutani who carefully steps through the threshold. He doesn’t worry much about it and makes a mad dash for their couch. It’s tan and old, probably saw its better years before it got posted to Craigslist. But it’s home.

Yahaba sits cross-legged like he does all the time and peeks up at his boyfriend from the red throw pillow that covers his face. The pillow is scratching lightly on his face but he loves to bury his face in it anyway. 

He doesn’t call out to their cat. Instead, he waits for her to slink into the living room and leap onto the couch, making room for herself while asking to be pet like the princess that she is. Kyoutani hears Yahaba call her a little shit under his breath, but Yahaba reaches his arm out and does it anyway. 

Kyoutani blinks slowly. He’s caught by a warm feeling and leans against the wall, just reveling in how fucking  _ domestic _ everything is. He doesn’t move over to Yahaba until a second later while the latter has already reached for the remote. Yahaba sighs and a little yawn comes out with it as well. 

Yahaba pats the area next to himself that their cat hasn’t taken over and Kyoutani makes a seat for himself.

Yahaba turns his face towards him. “Hey,” he says lazily. He expects a kiss from Kyoutani and that’s what he gets. A quick, chaste kiss because there’s more where that came from and they have time. All the time in the world. 

“Hey,” Kyoutani answers as he presses a kiss into Yahaba’s temple. “You gonna watch another season of the X-Files?” He’s grinning as he asks because the last time Yahaba started a season, he stayed up all night and had continued streaming it on his phone when he thought Kyoutani was asleep. He had to tickle the setter and lift him away from the TV set.

Yahaba hums in response and that’s as much as Kyoutani expected. He seems to consider some options before settling his head against Kyoutani’s shoulder as he decidedly clicks through the shows to find where he is. When the first started going out, there were always neck cramps. It was such an awkward position and stiff but nobody ever told Kyoutani about that. Now though, they’re comfortable. They know each other and their bodies. Kyoutani knows that Yahaba’s head is going to end up either against his chest or on his lap at some point because he knows how sleepy his boyfriend gets. He turns into a pile of limbs, pliant, and trying to get comfortable. 

“You gonna snap Oikawa when you watch it?” Kyoutani presses a kiss into Yahaba’s hair smelling of his fancy shampoo before nudging Yahaba’s side.

“You bet. I need him to talk about Dana Scully and Fox Mulder with me,” Yahaba pouts and all Kyoutani thinks is “cute.” It’s the first word that comes up a lot of the time with Yahaba, besides annoying the first couple of years after they met. “Because  _ someone _ won’t watch it with me.” 

Kyoutani groans because they’ve had this conversation before. Several times before, actually and he knows he won’t win. Yahaba is insistent on talking about the chemistry between one of his only heterosexual ships and Kyoutani “just doesn’t get it.” Instead, he just pulls Aster into his lap and strokes her fur. He knows which battles he needs to fight and this is always going to be a losing one. 

He settles for saying, “You fucking nerd.” There’s no bite in the phrase at all. If anything, it’s endearing and full of trust that he’s spent years working for and another few to keep. 

Yahaba eyes the still new blue paint on their living room walls as he throws his own retort back. “Volleyball meathead,” he quips and throws in a quick slap to a solid bicep. 

They lean on each other like that for a while. Kyoutani keeps petting Aster until she’s fed up with their warmth and adoration and jumps away from the loveseat to the smaller recliner instead, satisfied as she curls into a gray ball. But she does that after she gives Yahaba a stink-eye or the best glare that could come from a cat before shutting her green eyes. Like owner, like cat.

It only takes a little bit more time and coaxing from Kyoutani as he brushes his hand through Yahaba’s hair that they should go order take out or take a nap. Either choice is amazing for a college student, but Kyoutani actually leans toward taking a nap. 

The chances that he’ll get to cuddle with Yahaba and kiss his shoulder and do all kinds of lazy affectionate things are a lot higher when they’re leaning against their headboard with a shared blanket tossed carelessly over their legs. And Kyoutani thinks he’d like that very much right now. 

He kisses Yahaba’s neck a few times and by the time the forty-five-minute episode ends, Yahaba is happy and yawning. His face is a weird mix of tired and foolish and Kyoutani mentally toasts to that because no one is allowed to be graceful all the time. (And contrary to popular belief, even Oikawa doesn’t have that; he’s a terribly ugly crier.)

When they finally stumble to the bed, all content and gay, Kyoutani turns to face Yahaba whose only reply is “Like what you see?” The stupid smirk served daily with it. 

“Actually, I don’t,” Kyoutani teases back. “That’s why I share an apartment with you, you cheeky bastard.” 

“Don’t,” Yahaba starts gravely. “Be fucking rude.” It’s not long before he cracks though and Kyoutani is right there with him, their eyes shining and laughs bubbling over lips. 

Kyoutani has come to love how absolutely soft and safe these moments are, so he tells Yahaba. He murmurs thank yous and i-love-yous into Yahaba’s hands. These setter’s hands that he loves too. The other male blushes and feels pink dust his cheeks, but he lets Kyoutani play with his hands. 

“You’re not the only one that needs this.” Yahaba’s gaze is light and Kyoutani’s ears go red from being near all the affection. 

“Thank you for everything, Kyou. You’re a great partner.” There’s raw sincerity in Yahaba’s voice and Kyoutani doesn’t think he can take anymore, so instead, he focuses on the cream-colored walls, the smell of their cohabitation, the fluff of the pillows, the comfortable weight of the blanket draped over their exhausted bodies, and the barely-there sunlight still trying to peek past curtains. 

This isn’t anything Kyoutani could have ever imagined when his defiant crush on Yahaba took hold in his second year, but he thinks that’s alright. It’s actually more than alright. 

Kyoutani feels blessed for being able to hold Yahaba and lie in a comfortable tangle of limbs. Like there’s no homework waiting for them to do. Like they have forever ahead of them for whatever they want. 

**Author's Note:**

> holler at me about kyouhaba on my tumblr [@bisexual-lance](https://bisexual-lance.tumblr.com/)!!
> 
> drop a comment too because those are my jam, bread, _and_ butter. i might write again soon.


End file.
